Eternal Life
by TheKittenKait
Summary: "Yuu-Chan, what's with the sad expression? We won the war!" But why were the Lotus covering everything then? Rated T for blood and character death.


_**(A/N): **__  
>Okay, thats<em> _just an idea that appeared suddenly in my head and, well I just felt like writing it.  
>Enjoy :)<em>

_Oh yeah and english is not my first language so be nice ^^_

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any od the characters.**

* * *

><p>Kanda watched how the flowers busted into dust when he dashed through them, stained with blood, not his but the Akuma's, and his blade dirty from the passes it had to go, running Mugen through the last creature, the last pitiful soul that had been bound to live in agony until the mercy in form of a weapon formed out of Innocence released it.<br>Despite his wounds he landed gracefully on the ground and stood in the crimson field, surrounded by the dust of the destroyed lotus.  
>Blood dripped from his sword and arm and hit a lotus at his feet. Its color drained and finally it too, became dust that flew in the air.<br>Icy blue eyes stared at the place where the flower had vanished, and all so soon a new, pink, flower bloomed, replacing the dead.  
>More blossoms formed themselves and they covered the bodies of the Akumas and the Finder, giving the atmosphere a colorful and happy touch.<p>

A bitter snort destroyed the perfect silence on the field of the dead, and finally the last living creature started to move and leave the ground, stepping on pink blossoms and crimson puddles on his way.  
>He didn't bother to check if the man in the stained white was still breathing or if he was already gone, gone to this all pitying god they were bound to serve, because he already knew.<br>Because he knew that there wasn't an all pitying god, only nothingness; because an all pitying god would not make them fight like this.  
>Like a confirmation the wind suddenly increased and plucked the petals of the lotus, made them twirl in the air until they vanished into dust again, and cleared the battlefield to give a clear sight on the corpses and the horror.<p>

Not that it bothered Kanda to see the corpses, he had seen this sight too often, but the dust that surrounded him and emitted this nasty sweet smell made him feel ill, reminding him of the flower in his room which counted slowly but certainly his own time and life, loosing its petals not with the wind but with the time and the blood that dripped of him slowly.

The young man continued walking on the crimson and grey field not granting the corpses of the Akuma or Finders a look until he passes a broad man who was neatly pinned to the ground with a bloody hole in his chest.  
>Staring down on the man, he recognized the headphones, the lack of eyesight and the tanned skin that had now a slight grey color.<br>Lotus started to bloom and covered the body until nothing of the man was left to see, just like they wanted to hide the horror from the eyes of the world, only that just one pair was left to see.  
>Slowly the lotus lost their colors once again and turned into dust. When they were gone, there laid no corpse anymore and one might have doubted that somebody had ever laid in the crimson puddle.<p>

The empty unseeing eyes stared at the place for a while, but finally Kanda turned away and continued his way through the battlefield.

The next man he passed was an older man with brown hair and shattered glasses. Again, the lotus covered him and turned into dust, leaving no hint of the corpse.  
>This procedure continued whenever he passed the human corpses.<br>A Chinese with crimson clothes, though they might have been white once, and lilac hair, a woman with dark brown hair, her exorcist jacket ripped and red on the few white parts, an old man with dark rings around his eyes, a man that was similar to a vampire.  
>They all vanished under his eyes, covered by the dust of the grey lotus.<p>

The man stared on the ground as he continued to wander through the dead and the lost. Behind him lotus bloomed and covered the way he had walked, emitting the sweet smell that covered the strong smell of blood that lingered like mist over the field. The man acted as if he didn't notice, just like always had done, and stumbled with the empty and blue eyes of his through the dust.

"Yuu-chan"  
>The voice made his gaze snap away from the ground to focus on the three only left persons in front of him.<br>A boy with white hair that was colored red from the blood, and a red scar on his face, three huge scratched decorated his stomach and blood dripped from them like water. Still he smiled mockingly.  
>A girl with short hair and purple eyes, blood dripped from a wound on her head and she smiled friendly at the man, but her smile looked too bright for the blood that colored her lips crimson.<br>The last one was an older boy with reddish hair and an eye patch. He too, smiled at Kanda, ignoring the hole that was blasted in his hip.

"Yuu-chan, what's with the sad expression?" The redhead asked with a clear voice, just like water, only that the liquid that dropped from his mouth was too red and too viscous to be water.  
>"We won the war!"<p>

He held his hand out and his green eye shone brightly, "So, let's go. Let's go home, Yuu-chan"  
>Blood dripped from his hand and hit a lotus at his feet.<p>

Kanda stared unseeingly at the white haired boy and the girl when lotus devoured them and turned them into dust, twirling around the redhead with the outstretched hand and the Japanese himself.

Slowly lotus formed on the redhead too, starting at his feet and Kanda realized that he was surrounded by an ocean of the pink flowers; they hid the grey and crimson ground and shone lightly in the dark sky, as though they wanted to made the man forget about the war and the death, like a curtain that blinded out the sun.

Without thinking, Kanda reached out to the hand and gripped it hesitantly, the redhead smiled at him, but Kanda didn't looked at him, but at the pink blossoms that started to form on his own arm slowly, as though they wandered from the boy to himself.

Slowly the lotus covered his entire body, and the last thing he saw before the last lotus bloomed was how the redhead turned into dust with the lotus, and only he himself was left, covered in grey blossoms in the ocean of pink until the last pink blossom covered his eyes and he fell into nothingness, seeing a light shining lotus in the air with just one grey petal left, which followed him slowly in the dark.

* * *

><p>"Yuu-chan?"<br>Kanda snapped his gaze away from the flower which bloomed in the small pond.

"Are you okay? You just spaced out for nearly three minutes."  
>Kanda looked confused up, and stared in a bright green eye. Behind the man with the red hair a boy with white hair and a girl with lilac eyes smiled at him.<p>

"Come on, Yuu-chan. We have to set off; they are probably waiting for us. After all we have a war to win."

"Lavi's right, BaKanda." Allen said mockingly. "It's not the time to have a break."  
>Lenalee smiled friendly, and no blood stained her lips, unlike his dream.<p>

"Let's go, Yuu-chan" Lavi said and held his hand out, and no blood dripped from it.

Kanda continued staring at them, still confused, but he got up slowly, refusing Lavi's help.  
>When they continued to follow the track, the Japanese looked back one last time at the pond, wondering what he had just seen.<p>

The lotus was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN):  
><strong>__Well, that's my story ^^  
>I just felt like writing some Angst or something like that :)<em>

Anyway,  
>Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?<br>**Let me know :)**


End file.
